


A Matter of Perspective

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Merlin have a different definition of victory.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 137 Victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Matter of Perspective  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Mentions of Balinor  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin have a different definition of victory.  
 **Warnings:** miscarriage, pregnancy  
 **Word Count:** 846  
 **Prompt:** 137 Victory 

** A Matter of Perspective  **  
“Merlin, what is wrong with you? I thought the press conference went rather well.” Arthur said as they walked back to their offices.

“It could have been worse. They didn’t ask how you felt about the father in law of your sister getting arrested.” Merlin said with a shrug. 

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “Come on Merlin. We are victorious again. We have all the leaders of the Dark Brotherhood in custody. They will be tried of their crimes against the Crown and punished accordingly. It’s almost as good as when we won the war.” 

“Victories are fleeting, Arthur. You should know that.” Merlin stopped and grabbed Arthur’s arm. “I only have one question. Are you going to kill my father?”

Arthur took a deep breath. “The laws are new and untested. Your father committed multiple counts of treason, murder and various other smaller crimes. That would be enough to kill him but this kingdom is full of sorcerers that may not feel that’s fair. We shall have to find a good solution for everyone.” 

“I know that he killed Tauren and Alfric but he did those murders in England not Britain.” Merlin said. “I also know he plotted to overthrow the crown. Arthur, he is my father.” 

“I know.” Arthur said. “The two murders have been allowed have a change in jurisdiction because of Elizabeth’s ban on magick. It seems she doesn’t want to deal with anything magick.” 

“That won’t last.” Merlin said. 

“I’m not going to tell her, are you?” Arthur chuckled. Your father committed treason when leaked information against the English. He was the one that sent Lucky to Lancelot. Then there is Lucky’s murder too. I’m sure, as the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, he ordered it. He was trying to fan the flames of war between our two countries. Merlin, you do know there is another count of treason against him. He is charged with endangering the heir to the Crown.” 

“I was hoping that we could skip that one.” Merlin said. 

“Devon is my heir. We can’t skip it.” Arthur said. He started walking towards his office. 

Merlin followed him. “Arthur, is Gwen pregnant yet?”

“Not that she has told me. Why?” Arthur kept walking. 

“I was hoping she was and that it would be a boy.” Merlin said. “You two are owed one more child.”

Arthur turned on his heels. “What are you talking about?”

“Gwen had three miscarriages when you were King of Camelot. You have two children now.” Merlin explained. 

“She what?” Arthur looked stricken. 

“You didn’t know. I forgot.” Merlin covered his mouth with his hand. “I thought she would have told you in this life.” 

Arthur looked at him. “Maybe the spell is off track on that. You and Morgana are married and you have a child. That would have never happened in Camelot.” 

“That’s right because a Royal would never marry a servant.” Merlin said flatly. 

Arthur looked at his friend. “I didn’t know you and Morgana were even aware of each other back then.”  

“She and I were friends before she turned against us.” Merlin shifted on his feet. “If I had done things differently, there was a chance we could have been happy together. It’s my fault she turned on us all back then. I should have taught her to control her powers instead she turned to Morgause.” 

“It seems we all kept secrets from one another back then.” Arthur said. “Merlin was this the life you wanted? You said the spell would give us the lives we wanted that it would give us back the things we lost.”        

“Yes. This was the life I wanted.” Merlin admitted. “I even have the wife I wanted.” 

“Maybe you should consider that a victory too.” Arthur said. 

Merlin eyed his friend. “Maybe I should.” 

Morgana popped her head out of her office. “Why are the two of you standing in the hallway looking cross at each other? Is something wrong?” 

“No Love. We were just talking about my father’s crimes.” Merlin told her. “And a few other things that I don’t want to bother you with. Were you resting?”

“Yes. But I have to see to Devon’s lunch.” Morgana looked at Arthur. “Has Gwen come in yet?” 

“Gwen is staying home with the princesses today. Arianna has a cold and it won’t be long before Rhianna has it too.” Arthur said. 

“She must have gotten it the night of the ball. Devon was trying to have a case of the sniffles that night. I hope Trevor didn’t get it too. I should call Mithian and find out.” Morgana disappeared into her office. 

Arthur pointed to Morgana’s office door. “That is the wife you wanted?”

“She’s fine when she isn’t pregnant. The hormones make her mental. You remember what Gwen was like.” Merlin said. 

“God! Yes!” Arthur said. He looked at Merlin with a bit of fear in his eyes. 

Merlin laughed. 

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur turned and walked to his office and shut the door.

Merlin sighed and went to his own office.     


End file.
